Rain
by Tsuioku Lee
Summary: "Cih..!" aku menatapnya -Izaya Orihara- tidak suka dengan seringai tajam yang kupatri khusus untuknya. Genggaman kantung belanjaan yang ku bawa kueratkan -menahan kesal. Yang ia lakukan hanya ikut menyeriangi mengejek dengan khasnya./ Izaya dan Shizuo tidak sengaja bertemu disebuah minimarket ditengah hujan deras. Apakah yang akan terjadi?/ My first fict, please enjoy!


_When this rain_

_Turns in powdered snow_

_And silently_

_Embraces sadness_

_I will encounter new hope_

(YUI - Rain)

**_Rain_**

.

.

.

_DURARARA! © Ryohgo Narita_

Mendung. Itulah keadaan langit di kota Ikebukuro saat ini. Mungkin dalam hitungan 10 menit air bening akan mengguyur kota yang lumayan padat dengan pejalan kaki ini. Entahlah, siapa peduli?

Setidaknya jawaban tidak akan di lontar kan seorang pemuda berpakaian bartender yang sedang berjalan santai tanpa peduli cuaca hari ini. Shizuo Heiwajima itulah nama lelaki tersebut. Ia terus berjalan -entah mau kemana- dengan rasa bosan yang amat sangat. Karena pekerjaannya sebagai bodyguard -yang tumben sekali- sudah selesai secepat itu -padahal baru jam 10.16- maka Tom menyuruhnya pulang.

Katanya "_Cukup sampai disini saja Shizuo, kau boleh pulang. Sekali-kali kau juga butuh istirahat. Lagi pula cuaca hari ini sedang tidak bagus, Kita lanjutkan saja sisanya besok_." dan bosnya langsung pergi tanpa menunggu respon dari Shizuo lebih dulu.

Sudahlah, kenapa harus di pikirkan sih? sudah bagus dia diberi kesempatan libur setengah hari dari hari biasanya. Tapi karena itu pula ia jadi merasa bosan lantaran bingung mau melakukan apa.

Karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat.

Karena akan turun hujan.

Ah sudah di bilang, Shizuo tidak peduli akan turun hujan atau tsunami ia inginkan hanya melenyapkan rasa bosan ini.

Hmm.. biasa nya jika ia selesai bekerja hal yang ia lakukan agar tidak bosan adalah..

'Mengejar kutu sialan itu..'

batin nya dalam hati.

'Tapi sekaran masih pagi dan pasti kutu itu sedang ada di apartemen nya di Shinjuku dan bekerja layaknya seorang informan.'

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menunggunya? Yang benar saja?

Dari segudang kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan kenapa ia harus repot-repot menunggu Izaya?

Segudang kegiatan, eh Shizu-chan? Lalu kenapa kau merasa bosan jika kau punya segudang kegiatan, hah? #.

Sepertinya benar ia harus menunggu uke nya. Dan..

Oh hey! Kenapa ia jadi mengharapkan kedatangan musuh nya itu?

"Argh! Kuso!" Shizuo menggeram kesal sambil mengacak rambut blonde-nya. Mencoba menghilangkan segala pikiran tentang uke-nya tersebut. Ia mulai merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya, mencoba mencari sesuatu di sana. Dan sepertinya ia tidak menemukan benda penghilang stres yang ia cari.

"Cih! Kenapa rokok ku harus habis disaat seperti ini? Sialan!"

"Hah terpaksa aku harus membelinya dulu." tanpa pikir panjang dan masih dengan rasa kesal yang tidak memudar, Shizuo melangkahkan kaki mencari minimarket untuk membeli rokok. Berharap saja dalam perjalanannya -minimal- tidak ada tong sampah melayang atau _vending machine _yang rusak untuk mengalihkan rasa kesalnya.

ZRASHH

Dan 5 menit setelah Shizuo masuk kedalam minimarket, air hujan yang sudah tidak bisa tertampung menghujam kota Ikebukuro dengn tanpa ampunnya.

=O=O=O=

**1 jam sebelum hujan turun.**

Di sebuah apartemen yang berada di Shinjuku, terlihat seorang pemuda bermata ruby sedang berkutat di depan laptop nya. Melakukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang informan tentu nya.

"Hah.." desah sang informan pelan seraya menyenderkan punggung rampingnya di bangku kerjanya. Dengan bosan ia memutar bangku tersebut layaknya mainan penghilang jenuh.

'Membosankan..' batinnya.

'Ah, mungkin berjalan-jalan di Ikebukuro sambil melihat-lihat manusia akan sangat menyenangkan. Dan aku bisa sekalian 'main' dengan Shizu-chan~' Tiba-tiba pikiran nakal sang informan aktif. Ia mulai senyam senyum sendiri membayangkan khayalan liar di pikiran nya itu.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Izaya berhenti dari permainan -putaran-penghilang-jenuh- nya dan menyeruput sisa kopi hitam di atas meja kerjanya -yang tadi di siapkan asisten pribadinya sebelum pergi.

'Ah iya, sekarang baru jam segini. Pasti Shizu masih bekerja..' dengan raut wajah kecewa ia mulai merosot lagi ke bangku kerja nya. Tapi sedetik berikut nya, seringai khas Orihara nya pun terkembang di wajahnya.

"Mungkin menggangu nya yang sedang bekerja jauh lebih menyenangkan. Haha." dengan mantab Izaya pun berdiri dari bangku kerjanya. Lalu segera menyambar jaket hoodie bulunya. memakainya dan pergi keluar dengan cengiran khas yang masih terukir di wajah nya.

=o=O=o=

"Hmm.. Shizu-chan kok tidak ada ya? Kemana sih dia?"

Sekitar beberapa menit Izaya sampai di Ikebukuro, ia langsung pergi ketempat yang mungkin Shizuo datangi untuk bekerja. Tapi hasilnya.. NIHIL. Maka dari itu ia berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang mungkin di lewati Shizuo. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang terkuat di Ikebukuro itu. Tidak ada bekas street sign yang di cabut paksa. Vending mechine yang rusak atau kumpulan orang-orang yang berteriak ketakutan melihat kekuatan abnormal monster Ikebukuro itu. Semua nya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Meyebalkan sekali dia itu. Dicari-cari tidak ketemu, giliran dihindari malah bisa muncul dari mana saja. Kau itu yang seharusnya di panggil kutu tau..!" Izaya mulai menggerutu dalam perjalanan nya. Merasa di permainkan sang seme yang dari tadi tidak muncul-muncul juga. Padahal ia sudah berharap Shizuo dapat menghilangkan rasa bosan nya. Tapi ia malah makin bosan sekarang.

"Mendokusai! Kau itu kemana sih, Shizu-chan?"

Tes

"Eh lho, apaini?"

Tes Tes Tes

"Ah ternyata hujan.."

ZRASHH

"Huaaa.." Izaya berlari secepatnya menghindari hujan deras yang mulai menggerogoti jaketnya. Tanpa memperdulikan arah, ia terus berlari.

Akhirnya selang beberapa lama berlari, ia menemukan tempat berteduh. Sebuah minimarket.

"Payah! Malah jadi basah seperti ini. Hujan sialan." Izaya mengumpat frustasi, antara kesal karena pakaiannya basah dan ia yang tidak mungkin menemukan Shizuo di tengah hujan deras seprti ini.

'Padahak tadi di Shinjuku cerah-cerah saja, tapi kenap di sini malah hujan deras?' Pikirnya heran.

Hujan bukanlah sekenario yang tepat untuk kegiatannya hari ini. Ia tidak memperkirakan akan turun hujan. Ia tidak memperkirakan hujan akan menghancurkan kegiatannya -menghilangkan-rasa-jenuh. Ia tidak memperkirakan hujan akan menundanya bertemu orang yang sangat ia ingin temui lebih dari siapa pun.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

**Shizuo's POV**

"Semunya 1680 yen, tuan!"

"Eh, iya..!" aku tersadar dari eforia dalam pikiranku. Kata-kata penjaga kasir tadi seperti tamparan kencang yang membuat ku kembali kealam nyata. Entah apa yang sedang kulamunkan, tapi aku segera merogoh dompet kulitku dan memberikan 2000 yen uang kertas kepada kasir wanita di hadapanku. Kasir itu mengambil uang yang ada di tangan ku dengan wajah yang.. berseri-seri? Entahlah, tapi bagaimanapun juga itu bukanlah senyuman ramah seorang kasir kepada pelanggan. Lebih kepada 'senyum seorang maniak'.

Dan aku ingin sekali memberikan, -ingat memberikan bukan melempar- nya kaca. Agar ia dapat melihat senyum mesumnya itu dan berhenti berwajah aneh. Menggelikan.

Saat kasir itu memberikan kembalian belanjaanku -masih dengan senyum mesumnya- aku melotot garang kepanya. Dan seketika itu juga ia pun menghentikan cengirannya dan sedikt berwajah takut.

"Tch! Dasar bodoh!"

Dengan kesal akupun mengambil kembalian dan belanjaanku yang agak banyak, lalu berjalan keluar.

Memang banyak belanjaan yang kubeli. Karena selain rokok aku juga membeli persediaan kebutuhan paling penting dalam hidupku. Susu vanilla.

Ah.. betapa tidak tenangnya aku hidup tanpa susu. Itu seperti pelengkap dalam hidupku. Karena itulah yang setiap harinya menemaniku. Penghilang rasa bosan, teman di saat stres, dan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku lupa segalanya..

Milkholic? Yah kurang lebih begitu. Mungkin -ralat, tapi iya-. Iya aku sudah kecanduaan cairan manis itu. Susu sudah membuatku ketergantungan dan ketagihan. Sampai tidak bisa berhenti meski sudah kucoba.

Sama seperti rokok.

Sama seperti Izaya..

"..."

Secara refleks aku berhenti dari langkahku. Berpikir bagaimana kutu sialan itu bisa nyangsang dalam pikiranku.

Tapi.. sedikit banyak dia memang mirip dengan susu. Maksudku bukan dari segi bentuk. Melainkan sesuatu yang membuatku kecanduan.

Aku kembali berjalan. Tanpa mengalihkan pikiranku dari Izaya. Iya aku akui aku sudah kecanduan makhluk bermata ruby itu. Mengejarnya setiap hari sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinitasku. Entah sejak kapan aku melakukannya. Kurasa cukup lama.

Kalau bisa kubilang, dia itu bagaikan zat nikotin pada rokok yang membuatku adiksi. Sesering aku menghirupnya. Selama itu pula aku tidak bisa berhenti. Ada rasa yang aneh dalam diriku jika aku tidak melihatnya. Gelisah dan rasanya seperti.. rindu?

Holyshit! Pikiranku mulai tidak pada jalurnya sekarang. Kenapa juga aku harus merindukannya? Kerjaan dia kan hanya bisa membuatku kesal sampai keubun-ubun. Membuatku tidak afdol jika tidak melempar benda berat saat melihat cengiran kebanggan yang tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya.

Sumpah demi susu yang ada di dunia ini, Izaya Orihara adalah manusia yang paling -sangat-benar-benar-menyebalkan. Fakta yang sungguh-sungguh menggelikan jika aku sampai merindukannya. Apalagi aku yang notabenya adalah musuh bebuyutan sang informan broken itu.

Pintu minimarket terbuka secara otomatis tepat saat aku berada kurang dari satu meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Aku keluar dari minimarket. Dan hal yang pertama kulihat adalah.. Air.

"Cih, kenapa turun hujan?" aku bergumam dengan nada yang terdengar kesal. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada rasa kecewa yang menyeruak dalam hatiku. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak membenci hujan. Aku hanya kecewa kenapa hujan turun disaat yang tidak tepat. Membuatku tidak dapat pulang kerumah. Membuatku harus menunggu. Dan yang paling buruk aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan dia..

"Shizu-chan..?"

Iya aku tau, dia yang memanggilku seenaknya seperti itu. Sialan aku sampai berhalusinasi segala.

"Ne~ Selain bodoh ternyata kau juga budek ya, Shizu-chan~?"

Katakan itu masih bagian dari halusinasiku. Aku ingin memastikannya.

"Kutu sialan, eh?"

Maka dari itu dengan sangat dramatis -ok itu berlebihan- aku menengok ke sumber suara yang sudah sangat akrab di telingaku. Setidaknya ejekan khasnya sudah kuingat di luar otak.

God damn! Benar saja.

Hoodie itu -yang kulihat agak basah. Rambut hitamnya yang lepek. Mata ruby nya yang memandangku dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Cih..!" aku menatapnya -Izaya Orihara- tidak suka dengan seringai tajam yang kupatri khusus untuknya. Genggaman kantung belanjaan yang ku bawa kueratkan -menahan kesal. Yang ia lakukan hanya ikut menyeriangi mengejek dengan khasnya.

Oh -so-damn- great!

**Normal POV**

"Cih! apa yang kau lakukan disini, kutu sialan!"

"Hmm.. Menunggu Shizu-chan, ne" Izaya menjawab dengan senyum -bukan seringai yang biasanya. Entahlah yang jelas ia terlihat senang.

"Ha-h?" Shizuo gelagapan. Meski tau itu hanya candaan Izaya, tapi tidak dipungkiri ia jadi salting dan sedikit blushing juga.

"Kenapa? Wajarkan kalau seorang kekasih menunggu pacarnya, hmm?"

"Ap- Diam kau kutu!" Shizuo benar-benar blushing sekarang. Entah karna marah atau malu, kupingnya sampai memerah mendengar kata 'seorang kekasih menunggu pacarnya.'

Rasanya ingin sekali ia muntah saat itu juga. Tapi yang jadi pointnya adalah Shizuo tidaklah menyangkal candaan Izaya barusan, dengan paling tidak berkata "Aku bukan pacarmu!" atau "Kau bukan kekasihku!" Dia hanya menyuruhnya diam, yang jelas tidak akan di dengar Izaya.

"Ahaha~ Shizu-chan sensitif sekali ternyata. Hahaha." gelak tawa Izaya menggema. Meski kalah dari suara derasnya hujan, tapi Shizuo masih dapat mendengarnya. Tawanya terdengar mengejek sampai ada setitik air bening yang menggantung di sudut matanya. Izaya sadar betul dengan perubahan air muka Shizuo. Ia jadi geli sendiri melihat semenya blushing begitu.

"Tidak lucu kutu! Dan lagi kenapa kau bisa nyangsang disini, eh? Memangnya tidak ada minimarket lain di Ikebukuro yang bisa menjadi tempatmu berteduh, hah?" Shizuo mulai kesal karena Izaya tidak juga berhenti tertawa. Walau jejak blushing masih ada diwajahnya ketika bicara, tapi urat kemarahanya bisa menutupi itu.

"Kenapa? Hmm.. Mungkin karna kita jodoh Shizu-chan." tanpa beban Izaya menjawab. Gelak tawanya kini sudah menguap bersama air hujan. Senyum manis menggantikannya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal menjijikan kutu!" sumpah rasanya ingin sekali Shizuo melempar pintu minimarket kearah Izaya. Tapi, untungnya ia masih lihat situasi kondisi. Keadaan minimarket yang sudah mulai didatangi peneduh hujan yang lainnya -meski tidak terlalu banyak- mengurungkan niat sang ex-bartender untuk membuat keributan. Tapi lihat saja kalau Izaya mulai menyulut emosinya lebih dari ini. Ia tidak segan-segan melempar benda apapun padanya. Persetan dengan orang lain disekitarnya!

Tapi.. disamping kemarahannya kepada Izaya. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya. Jauuhhh sekali. Yang tertutup oleh rasa kesal, amarah, jengkel dan sifat negatif lainnya. Shizuo merasa.. senang.

Bukan senang karena ia bisa menghajar Izaya jika bertemu dengannya. Tapi ia senang Izaya sudah mengobati rasa rindunya.

Sama halnya dengan Izaya tentunya.

"Itu tidak menjijikan Shizu-chan. Kau hanya belum terbiasa."

"Cih! Masa bodo!" Shizuo tidak berniat berdebat dengan Izaya. Alhasil ia hanya bersandar dipagar pembatas minimarket yang tingginya hanya sepinggangnya. Mengambil rokok lalu menghisap benda berdia meter 7mm itu.

Untung hujan turun tidak disertai angin kencang. Jadi ia bisa bebas menghisap gulungan tembakau itu tanpa takut apinya mati. Sepertinya mood Shizuo sedang bagus hari ini. Emosinya lebih terkontrol dari biasanya. Hujan seakan mendinginkan pikiran serta emosinya agar tidakmenjeblos keluar.

Shizuo melirik Izaya ditengah hisapan rokoknya. Ia cukup penasaran juga apa yang dilakukan Izaya -yang tidak merespon ucapannya. Pria bermata ruby itu kini sedang duduk dipagar pembatas -disamping Shizuo- menggoyangkan kedua kakinya -seperti anak kecil- dengan salah satu tangan yang menjulur menyentuh hujan disampingnya.

Kelihatannya Izaya sungguh menikmati tetesan air yang membasahi tangan serta setengah bulu jaket hoodienya. Ia sungguh mirip anak kecil yang kesenangan bermain air. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sumringah.

Shizuo sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Izaya. Dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau tahu Shizu-chan? Aku sungguh senang hujan turun hari ini." perkataan Izaya yang tiba-tiba sedikit membuat kaget Shizuo. Ia berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hujan. Shizuo buru-buru melepas senyum diwajah tampannya. Alisnya berkerut -menandakan ia heran. "Siapa peduli? Aku juga tidak berta-"

"Kau tahu kenapa..?" Izaya mengintrupsi perkataan Shizuo.

"..Karena hujanlah yang mempertemukan aku denganmu hari ini."

Izaya menoleh dan tersenyum hingga mata rubynya menghilang dibalik kelopak matanya. Sangat manis.

"E-eh..?"

Lagi-lagi garis pink tipis terbersit diwajah Shizuo disertai ekspresi kaget. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya Izaya akan berkata frontal dan sangat blak-blakkan begitu. Ia buru-buru membuang muka kesamping. Dengan maksud agar Izaya tidak melihat wajahnya yang lagi-lagi blushing.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Izaya to the point.

Hening

"..Iya.."

"Hah?" lagi Izaya bertanya dengan raut bingung. Gumaman tidak jelas Shizuo benar-benar tidak terdengar ditengah hujan yang sudah lumayan deras ini.

"E-eh..?"

Lagi-lagi garis pink tipis terbersit diwajah Shizuo disertai ekspresi kaget. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya Izaya akan berkata frontal dan sangat blak-blakkan begitu. Ia buru-buru membuang muka kesamping. Dengan maksud agar Izaya tidak melihat wajahnya yang lagi-lagi blushing.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Izaya to the point.

Hening

"..Iya.."

"Hah?" lagi Izaya bertanya dengan raut bingung. Gumaman tidak jelas Shizuo benar-benar tidak terdengar ditengah hujan yang sudah lumayan deras ini.

"..Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan membunuhmu ditengah hujan deras begini." Shizuo menoleh kearah Izaya dan mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau ia sedang berbohong.

Hening.

"Ahaha~ membunuhku selalu jadi hal yang menyenangkan buatmu Shizu-chan. Membosankan." Izaya memecah keheningan dengan tawa terpaksanya. Dan terdengar kecewa. Izaya mengira bisa memojokan Shizuo disini. Tapi.. semenya itu benar-benar keras kepala.

'Aktingmu buruk Shizu-chan. Berbeda sekali dengan adik mu. Ckck' batin Izaya.

Dengan gerakan anggun Izaya melompat dari tempat ia duduk. Memutar badannya. Dan dengan tangan yang dimasukan kejaket hoodienya ia berjalan kearah Shizuo.

"Coba saja kalau kau benar-benar bisa membunuhku, Shizu-chan." Izaya sedikit mendongak lalu menyeriangi tepat didepan wajah Shizuo. Sangat dekat.

"Ka-kau!" kesal. Shizuo mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang uratnya sudah berdenyut lalu mengangkatnya untuk meninju Izaya dengan kuat.

SYUTT

PRAANG

"Eh?"

Meleset. Bukan! Izaya menghindar dengan cepat dan mudah.

"Ahahaha kau menjatuhkan belanjaanmu, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo melihat isi belanjaannya yang berhamburan ditanah. Rokoknya, shampo, sabun, dan.. botol susunya yang pecah mengeluarkan cairan putih yang meleleh keluar. Ia buru-buru melihat plastik belanjaannya yang kini kosong. Terlihat ada goresan sayatan pisau yang cukup lebar disana.

"II-ZAA-YAAA!"

Izaya menyeringai jahat. Tau yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, dengan gesit ia berlari menerobos hujan.

Shizuo yang sudah cukup sabar dengan Izaya hari ini. Akhirnya mengeluarkan emosinya yang sudah diubun-ubun. Ia mencabut tiang lampu penerangan dengan satu tangan lalu lari mengejar Izaya.

"KUPASTIKAN KAU AKAN MATI HARI INI, KUTUU!"

Dan dimulailah acara kejar-kejaran pasangan fenomenal Ikebukuro ini. Yang satu berlari sambil menghindar dengan lincahnya. Yang satu lagi mengejar sambil melempar benda berat tidak wajar yang ia ambil secara random.

Sehari tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini di Ikebukuro sepertinya sangat ganjal. Walaupun turun hujan yang cukup deras dengan suara yang monoton, sama sekali tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka berlarian. Malah mereka terlihat senang.

Hujanlah yang menjadi saksi bisunya. Hujan yang deras. Sangat deras. Serius, sangat deras. Deras.. (maaf)

.

.

END

*setel lagunya YUI - Rain* Hallo minnasan~~! Ogenki desuka~?

Kalo boleh jujur ini adalah fict pertama sya yang publish. Dan sya pengen bilang I LOVE SHIZAYA! 3 WHEHEHEHEH~~ X33 *kumat*

Ok maaf.. ==,)v Oh ya, makasih banyak yang udah mau bca fict abal saya ini. Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu minna~~ *bows*

Ne, seperti author2 lainnya.. sya minta duit /salah/ Review maksudnya..

Sankyuu~

_**Tsuioku Shu**_

_Epilog._

**2 hari kemudian**

Drtt Drtt Drtt

"Hallo?"

"Hallo, Shizuu-chann~"

"Kh! Mau apa kau menelfonku, kutu?"

"Aku kangen~"

"Mati saja kau!"

TUUT

Drtt Drtt Drtt

"Apa lagi?"

"Duh Shizu-chan galakbanget~ Kau kan sedang sakit jangan teriak-teriak begitu~"

"Itu juga kan salahmu, brengsek!"

"Nani? Kau sendiri yang mengejarku sampai malam hari. Kenapa aku yang disalahkan~?"

"Cih!"

".."

".."

"Tak kusangka monster sepertimu bisa sakit karena air hujan. Ckck."

"Kau yang seekor kutu malah tidak apa-apa itu baru aneh tahu!"

"Ahaha aku kan tidak bodoh sepertimu~"

"Tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Sekali bodoh tetap bodoh."

"Berisik!"

"Bodoh."

"Arghh!"

PRAKK

"Ne, kau membantingnya ya? Tapi tidak terputus."

"Sialan."

".."

".."

"Besok main lagi ya Shizu-chan~ hihi."

"..Iya.."

TUUT

"Hah, apa? Ck yasudahlah.. Hatchii!"

"Dasar bodoh.."


End file.
